Abby and the Chocolate Factory
by smush68
Summary: A tired Abby, too much sugar, and an overactive imagination! Revolves around our favorite lab rat, but the team is a big part of it, too.
1. Chapter 1

**ABBY AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY**

_**A/N- I KNOW I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY FIRST STORY YET, BUT THIS ONE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE, SO I HAD TO LET IT OUT. THOSE OF YOU READING **_**MONSTERS IN THE SHADOWS, **_**NEVER FEAR - THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. MY MUSE HAS KIND OF LEFT ME. I WAS HOPING WRITING THIS ONE WOULD JUMPSTART THE CREATIVE JUICES. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A TWO OR A THREE-SHOT. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND FIND IT AS FUNNY AS I DID. AND PLEASE REVIEW - NOTHING MAKES AN AUTHOR WANT TO WRITE MORE THAN HEARING FROM THEIR READERS.**_

_**A/N II - I OWN NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY CONNECTED TO NCIS OR WONKA BRAND CANDIES, NOR TO THE MOVIE WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY, OR THE BOOK BY ROALD DAHL, CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN A COPY OF THE BOOK, SO AT LEAST I GOT SOMETHIN'!**_

**SUMMARY: A tired Abby, too much chocolate, and an overactive imagination! Revolves around our favorite lab rat, but the entire team is included.**

**A**bby Sciuto raced into her favorite team's bullpen as fast as her 6 inch, black, platform boots would allow her. "Change, change, need change," she could be heard muttering under her breath.

"Hey Abbs, where's the fire?" called Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.

"Where's the fire?" Abby questioned loudly. "It's in the breakroom!"

All four MCRT agents jumped to their feet, ready to go put out a fire.

"No, no, not _**that**_ kind of fire, like with flames and heat and everything," Abby said, and the agents all sat back down with a sigh. "But there _**is**_ an emergency in the breakroom, of, like, _**epic**_ proportions! Serious, life-altering proportions!"

The four team members all jumped to their feet again. "What's the emergency, Abby?" yelled Gibbs.

"It's the candy machine!" Abby yelled back, just as excited, but for an entirely different reason.

Tony, Ziva, and Tim returned to their desks and dropped unceremoniously back into their chairs. Gibbs walked right up into Abby's space and squinted - an Abb-ified version of The Glare. "A life-altering emergency of epic proportions with a vending machine?" he growled softly.

"Yes!" Abby nodded seriously, not one bit afraid of either The Glare or the growl. She knew Gibbs would never be really angry with her. "Well, not so much the machine itself, although technically, I suppose it is, because what's _**inside**_ the machine is a part of the machine. But most people would probably say that the contents of a machine are a separate thing, which, because it's food and not mechanical in any way is probably _**also**_ true…" she sputtered as she paced, arms waving about.

Ziva, Tony, and Tim traded confused looks. Gibbs took Abby by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. "Abby."

She shrugged out of his loose hold. "I can't just stand here talking with you, Gibbs! Every minute I'm away, someone could be using the machine! Do you know how _**bad**_ that would be? _**Awful**_, that's how, really, really _**awful!**_ I need to get back there, pronto!"

Ziva spoke up. "What is so important that no one should use the machine, Abby?"

The flittery goth turned to Ziva. "The DAZZLE!" she said, as if everyone should have known that. Four sets of eyebrows rose. Only Gibbs was brave enough to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"What the _**hell**_ is a Dazzle?"

Abby rolled her eyes in frustration. "_**You **_know, The _**Dazzle…..**_" They all still looked confused. "The Dazzle, the new Wonka bar, The Wonka Dazzle Bar." Everywhere she looked she still saw confused faces. "Oh come _**on**_! Three layers of crunchy, munchy chocolate cookies with creamy, dreamy peanut butter in between, all covered in a double dip of Wonka's best chocolate! The Wonka Dazzle Bar!" She paused for a minute, thinking. "Although, seeing as it has cookies in it, I suppose it should be called a cookie, not a bar, but I think the peanut butter and chocolate coating make it a bar. Hmmmm, I'll have to study that…"

All four agents groaned. Just another Abby obsession. "So, what's the emergency, Abbs? Dazzle Bar button get stuck? Cuz I showed you how to get around that…" said Tony, who quickly backtracked with a glare from his boss, "….all in a totally _**legal**_ way, of course," he added with a wince.

"There's only ten bars left in the machine! And every moment I'm here kibitzing with _**you**_, someone could be buying one out from under me!"

Tim joined the conversation. "So why _**are**_ you here, Abby, if there's no problem with the machine?"

Abby's eyes widened dramatically. "But there _**is**_ a problem! There's ten candy bars in there, and I need them! But all I have is a ten!" She waved a $10 bill around in the air. "I need 10 ones, _**quick**_, before someone else buys one!" Abby turned in a circle in the middle of the bullpen, looking at each friend, frustrated that no one was moving to help her. _**"PLEASE!"**_ she shouted, waving the bill again.

The agents all quickly rushed to pull out their wallets, knowing that Abby wouldn't hesitate to kill them and leave no evidence over a candy bar. Except Gibbs. He rolled his eyes, watching his three highly skilled investigators jump to do Abby's bidding. "I've got three," came from Tony, "I only have one," said Ziva. They all turned eyes to Tim, the only one who could save them now. "C'mon, McMoneybags," begged Tony. "Ten Georges should be a piece of cake for McGemcity."

Tim hurriedly checked every pocket in his wallet, every suit jacket pocket, every pants pocket, even the secret compartment in his belt, as Ziva and Tony looked on in wonderment at all the hiding places. Feeling eyes on him, Tim looked up. "What? I don't like to keep too much cash in one place, so I don't lose anything if something gets stolen," he said defensively.

Tony just couldn't resist. "Get a lot of people trying to steal that belt, McVanderbilt?" he smiled as Tim just glared at him. "C'mon, share. What did the great treasure hunt turn up, McGates?"

Tim sighed. "Sorry, Abby, all I have is 5 ones."

"Really?" Tony scoffed. "McRolling-in-dough has no small bills? Oh, wait, that's right, he only uses 50's and 100's."

Ziva jumped in before an argument could start. "Well, together, we have $9..." All eyes went to Gibbs, who was already shaking his head.

Abby put on her saddest, puppy-dog, Gibbs-can't-resist face and walked to his desk. "Giiiiiiiiiibbs, " she begged in a little girl voice, bouncing up and down when he shook his head. "Cmon, Gibbs, _**pleeeeeease? **_Just one teeny, tiny, minuscule dollar?" He was still shaking his head. "Please?"

"**No**,' he said firmly, not swayed by her tactics like his agents were.

Abby pouted. "But why not?"

Gibbs stood and walked around Abby. "You know all that sugar's not good for you. It will give you nightmares. And _**I'll**_ be the one up all night taking care of you. So, NO," he said, giving her head a kiss as he passed.

The three younger agents came out from behind their desks. As Ziva came up with a dollar in change, Tony asked, "So what's with the Caf-Pow delivery all day, then, cuz if that's not sugar…" He groaned and winced at the slap on the back of the head. "Right, they would be a reward, not contributing to a sugar high." He winced again at another slap. "Much like the head slap. Thank you, Boss."

Abby smiled at her friends. "Awwww, thanks, you guys!" She went around and hugged each of them, pausing in front of Gibbs. He raised an eyebrow, a half smile on his face. Ohhhh, she never could deny her silver fox, she thought, giving him a big hug. "Even though you didn't help out," she joked.

Gibbs chuckled. "You'll thank me when you crash down from your sugar high."

"Never happen, Gibbs, " Abby said with a smirk. She looked at the one dollar bills in her left hand, and the ten in her right. "Ummm…..you all gave me something….who gets the ten?"

Tony, Tim, and Ziva all began talking over each other, each saying why _**they**_ should get the $10, and it wasn't long before a three-way argument was in full swing.

After a few moments of watching his supposedly highly trained agents acting like 10 year olds, Gibbs let out a piercing whistle. "_** 'Ey!**_" The three agents stopped in mid-argument. With a nod, Gibbs turned to Abby, gave her a kiss on the cheek…. And took the $10 bill.

Tim, Tony, and Ziva all began to complain, but a glare from their boss made them return to their desks in a sulk. And Abby smiled and bounced happily out of the bullpen with her change for the vending machine.

_**A/N III - THE WONKA DAZZLE CANDY BAR IS A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION, IT EXISTS NOWHERE BUT IN THIS STORY. WISH IT DID, THOUGH! JUST A FEW CLARIFICATIONS FOR YOU: 'McVANDERBILT' IS A REFERENCE TO ONE OF THE WEALTHIEST AMERICAN FAMILIES OF THE 1920'S AND '30'S, THE VANDERBILTS. 'McGATES' IS A REFERENCE TO BILL GATES, MULTI-MILLIONAIRE FOUNDER OF …. MICROSOFT? WELL, FOUNDER OF SOMETHING COMPUTER-RELATED.**_

_**I'VE DONE MY JOB, NOW YOU DO YOURS, AND HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! PLEASE! THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ABBY AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY**_

_**A/N - I'M IMPRESSED WITH MYSELF BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE THE ENTIRE STORY WRITTEN BEFOREHAND! YAY ME! I HAD ORIGINALLY PLANNED FOR IT TO BE A ONE-SHOT, BUT I'D THOUGHT IT MAY BE TOO LONG, SO LUCKY YOU ALL, THE WHOLE STORY MAY JUST GET PUBLISHED IN ONE DAY! MAJOR FEAT FOR ME, TRUST ME!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO CONNECTION WHATSOEVER WITH NCIS, ITS' OWNERS, PRODUCERS,DIRECTORS, CAST, ETC. I ALSO HAVE NO CONNECTION TO WILLY WONKA CANDY COMPANY, THE WILLY WONKA MOVIE, OR THE ROALD DAHL BOOK, CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY. WHAT A PATHETIC LIFE I LEAD…**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It was just after 1 AM, and Abby was still in her lab finishing up a few tests. She should have gone home hours ago, but she was on a roll and hadn't wanted to lose her mojo, so with the help of ten Wonka Dazzle Bars (Cookies?) and an endless supply of Caf-Pow, she'd managed to keep going. Well, almost, she thought, as she yawned again. She'd finished off the last of the chocolaty cookie/bar a couple of hours ago, and the sugar rush was starting to wear off.

Her chin started to droop to her chest, but she woke herself up. "Sugar. Need more sugar," she muttered to herself, picking up the closest Caf-Pow cup and shaking it. She sucked up the last few drops with a grimace and plopped the cup down on the table with a bang. There was no one around this late to get her another.

For the second time, she caught herself dozing off. One would have thought it hard to do with the volume of her music, but she was. She jumped out of her seat. "Exercise! Get the blood pumping, oxygenate the brain, stay awake." She started doing jumping jacks around her lab, her drowsiness making her clumsy in the 6 inch platform boots. She jumped her way to Major Mass. Spec to check on the test he was running, and saw there was about half an hour left before it finished.

When Abby stumbled into one of her babies yet _**again**_, she gave up on the jumping jacks and sat down. "Sorry, guys. Hope I didn't rattle you too much." She slouched in her rolling office chair that she'd brought out from her office, sitting in front of the bank of computers. The speed of the information running on them was kind of hypnotic. Abby felt her eyes begin to close but could do nothing about it. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't keep them open. "Well," she thought, head bobbing in exhaustion, "maybe just for a few minutes, until Major Mass. Spec. is done. Then I'll go home and crash."

She never heard the crinkle of Wonka bar/cookie wrappers as her head dropped amongst them on the desk.

_**NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS**_

Like Pavlov's Dog, Abby's head popped up when Maj. Mass. Spec. dinged. "That was fast, she thought as she stood and stretched, still half asleep. She turned to grab the results and suddenly realized …. This wasn't her lab. She turned round in a circle, taking in the colorful surroundings. She was in a long hallway with funky wallpaper all along it. Were those pictures of…foods?

"Go ahead, my dear," said a kindly voice from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Ducky!"

The gentlemanly ME smiled and pointed with a cane to one of the walls. "Go ahead and take a lick. It's one of my newest creations. Edible wallpaper." Seeing Abby was still dazed, he went up to a wall and demonstrated. "See? Just take a lick. Everything tastes like its' picture."

Abby spun in a slow circle again. "O…M…G! I'm in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!" She looked at Ducky. "And _**you're**_ Willy Wonka, Ducky?"

Willy/Ducky tipped his top hat to her. Abby decided top hats suited him. "But of course, my dear. Who _**else**_ would I be?"

Taking a tentative lick of one of the pictures on the wall, Abby smiled. "Mmmm! Caf-Pow!" she said happily.

Ducky/Willy smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?" he preened.

At the sound of voices coming down the hallway, Abby and Ducky/Willy turned. "Oh dear," he groaned. "I was so hoping we'd lost them in the sideways elevator," he said out loud to himself.

Abby was confused. "Lost who, Duckman? I mean, _**Willy**_," she corrected with a smile.

Just then, a door flew open and in walked Tony, Ziva, and Tim, arguing all the way. "_**There**_ she is," Ziva complained loudly. "Abby, we have a skeleton to pick with you."

"_**Bone**_, Zi - or, should I say - _**Veruca**_. A _**bone**_ to pick with you.," Tony teased with a smile.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Whatever. A bone is part of a skeleton, is it not?"

Tim stepped up, wearing a brown suit with short pants. "Augustus Gloop, Abby? _**Really?" **_he asked, incredulous.

Abby stood with mouth open in shock. Her friends were all dressed as characters from the Willy Wonka movie! (The original, not the newer one. "Why not the newer one, Abs?" Tony asked in her head. Because Johnny Depp as Willy? Just creepy, Tony.) Abby looked Tim over head to toe. "Augustus Gloop?" she asked timidly. "Wasn't he the one…"

Tim sighed. "Yeah. The one sucked up the chocolate pipe." He turned an angry glare on Tony when the other man snickered. "Why would you do that to me, Abby?" he asked pathetically. "You know how hard I worked to lose weight. Why would you dunk me in the chocolate river?" he implored. Tim scowled again when Tony giggled behind his hand at him again.

"I'm….sorry?" Abby said hesitantly.

Ziva stepped forward, pushing Tim out of the way roughly. "Oh, what are you whining about?" she asked him angrily. "At least _**you**_** know **what your character is falling into." She turned steely, squinty eyes on Abby. "Apparently, I want an Oompa Loompa, and I want it _**now**_, but I don't even know what this…this…" she gestured with her hands wildly, "this Oompa Loompa thing is!" The group tittered behind their hands. "What?" Ziva demanded self consciously. "It sounds like a disease."

Ducky/Willy Wonka patted Ziva's arm. "Don't worry, dear, it's not a disease. It's a…well…." He thought how to best describe the green-haired, orange-skinned little person. "It's a…person…of sorts, that helps me here in the factory."

Just then, singing could be heard coming down the hall. "Oompa, loompa, doopiddy-do, I've got another puzzle for you. Oompa, loompa, doopiddy-dee, if you are wise, you will listen to me…"

"_**Jimmy?**_" everyone said at once, stunned to see their autopsy gremlin with orange skin, green hair, white overalls, and curly-toed shoes. And a big smile on his face. "Hi, guys!" He obviously had no problem with _**his**_ character.

Ziva's eyes went wide. "_**This**_ is an Oompa Loompa?" She shook her head quickly. "I am sorry, Abby, but I am certain that I do not want one of these!" She ralized she'd just insulted Jimmy, and turned to him. "I am sorry, Jimmy, no offense meant."

Jimmy just smiled and waved it off. "Ehhh, no problem," he said happily.

Meanwhile, Tony was in back of the group almost in tears, he was laughing so hard. Seeing everyone turn and glare at him, he stopped. Sort of. "Look," he shrugged easily, "I don't know what you all are complaining about. I happen to _**love**_ my character." He modeled his expensive, tailor-made, white outfit, pulling out some dark sunglasses. "Mike Teevee at your service!" He pointed an imaginary finger gun at Abby. "Thanks, Abbs!" he said with a huge DiNozzo grin. "Perfect casting, if I do say so myself."

Tim pouted, "How come _**you**_ get to be Mike Teevee?"

Tony scoffed. "Pssshhh! C'mon, McLeiderhosen, what do _**you**_ know about TV? That's right, _**nothing!**_

Ziva pursed her lips in thought. "Is he not the one that gets turned into teeny, tiny particles that travel through the air?" she asked.

Tony smiled and put on the sunglasses. "That's me, baby!"

Abby spoke up. "He also ends up very _**small**_, Tony."

A devilish smile broke out on Tony's face. "Yeah, " he said wistfully. "Just imagine all the places I could sneak into… the ladies' dressing room…"

"_**Everything**_ about him gets very little, Tony," Tim pointed out with a smug smile.

Tony stopped smiling. "What?"

Patting Tony on the shoulder in mock sympathy, Tim said, "Little Dinozzo will really _**be**_ little…. Dinozzo!" he smiled. Ziva snort-laughed at Tony's expression as he realized exactly what Tim meant.

"Oh. Well. That's not good," Tony said, putting the sunglasses back in his pocket. "You gotta' make me someone else, Abbs."

Tim began to argue. "Ohhhh _**no**_!" he complained. "I asked first!"

"But I do not _**want**_ an Oompa Loompa! Make it go away, Abby!" ordered Ziva.

Tony adjusted the collar of his suit. "I mean, this is just an insult to the DiNozzo equipment, ya' know? So I _**have**_ to be someone else."

"Why should _**you**_ get to be first?"

The three agents/characters began bickering amongst themselves as Abby and Ducky/Willy looked on in disbelief. Abby sensed someone standing behind her and turned. "Gibbs!" she exclaimed happily, hugging him. She pulled away and noticed he was dressed in his regular work clothes. "Let me guess…you're Grandpa Joe, right?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Nnnooo," he said dryly, watching his agents acting like 10 year olds. He leaned in close and said softly in her ear, "_**this**_ is why I didn't want you having all those Wonka Drizzle Bars, Abbs."

"It's _**Dazzle **_Bar, Gibbs." Seeing The Glare, she nodded in understanding. "Right. Sugar-induced trippy dreams. Must kind of remind you of Woodstock, huh Gibbs?" Seeing his raised eyebrow, she said hastily, "not that you were there, or anything, or even remember it…"

Gibbs took pity on her and kissed her cheek. "So now when I say 'no candy bars,'"

"There will be no more candy bars. Or cookies, in this case," she rushed to interrupt, assuring Gibbs she'd learned her lesson.

Gibbs watched his three agents…or was that kindergarteners….squabble for a moment. Why him, he thought wryly.

A shrill whistle and an "_**'Ey!" **_startled the arguers and they quickly turned to look at Gibbs. Tony eyed Gibbs' clothes. "Who are you supposed to be? Grandpa Joe?" He never saw the head slap coming. "Ow! You're not Grandpa Joe, Grandpa Joe is old, grey hair, nightgown….oomph!" he rubbed the back of his head. "Right, you're not old, Boss…" he squeaked at the look on Gibbs' face. "Shutting up now, Boss."

Gibbs turned and took Abby by the shoulders. "Turn them back into something resembling my agents, wouldja', Abbs?" He noticed she was still in a daze, looking at her friends. He shook her gently. "Abbs? Hey Abbs… Abby?"

_**NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS**_

A gentle shaking woke her up. "Abbs?… Hey, Abbs….. Abby?….. ABBY!"

Abby bolted awake and upright. "The last Golden Ticket!" she yelled, still in the dream, then slowly realized she was really awake and back in her lab, it was morning, judging by the brightness of the room, and there was a group of people standing around her.

Tony reached over and gently peeled a Wonka Dazzle Bar wrapper off her face. "Golden Ticket, Abbs? Looks like someone spent a little too much time in the chocolate factory."

Abby turned and looked guiltily at Gibbs, wincing at the raised eyebrow, disappointed look he gave her. "I know, I know, " she rushed, "I shouldn't have eaten all those candy bars. Or cookies. Cookie Bars…" She re-focused when she received another Look from Gibbs. She put a hand to her forehead. "Wow, I haven't had a dream like that since…well, the big Woodstock Anniversary concert. Talk about trippy!" She could see Gibbs was about to start a lecture, so she rushed on, "But I've learned my lesson, Gibbs. One Wonka Bar…Cookie….Bar Cookie…. Cookie Bar?….. Right, only one a day. I promise."

Gibbs leaned in and Gave Abby a soft peck on the cheek. "Go home, Abbs. Get some _**real**_ sleep." He walked out of the lab to the elevator.

"The chocolate factory?" asked Ziva.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," explained Tony. "Kids' movie from 1971, Gene Wilder as the title character, Jack Albertson, Peter Ostrum. Remade a few years ago with Johnny Depp as Willy Wonka. Kind of freaky, if you ask me. I much prefer the original."

Ziva looked confused. "And this… Willy Wonka person… has a chocolate factory?"

Tim picked up the description. "Yeah, he has a contest, 5 winners - children - would be given an all-access tour of his mysterious factory."

"Yeah, and they're all really self-absorbed kids," Tony continued. "Pretty much all of the Seven Deadly Sins were represented. You've got your greed, gluttony, pride, sloth, envy…"

Ziva's eyes lit up. "_**Oh**_! So they were all like _**you**_!" she said to Tony, who gave her a snarly look back.

"All the kids want everything for themselves, not caring about anyone else or the damage they could be doing to the factory. Except for an underprivileged kid, Charlie, who did all the right things, followed all the rules," Tim went on.

"Kind of like our own McGoody-Two Shoes, here," Tony interrupted with a smile, putting an arm around Tim's shoulders.

Tim grimaced at Tony and brushed the arm off his shoulder. "He followed all the rules and ended up owning the chocolate factory. A very good life lesson," he said with a glare at Tony. "Follow the rules, and you'll end up with the keys to the kingdom."

"I thought it was a chocolate factory," said Ziva, not understanding Tim's point.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, do good, be rewarded. But the really cool characters were the Oompa Loompas. I always wanted one," he said wistfully.

Not sure if they are pulling her arm…leg?…Ziva asked, "what is an Oompa Loompa, and why would anyone want one?"

"Hi guys!" Jimmy said happily as he popped in.

"So Abbs, c'mon. Tell us, who were we?" Tony asked. "Please, please, be good to me and tell me I was the TV kid," he begged.

"Yeah, who was _**I**_, Abby?" asked Tim.

Abby was thinking she was still asleep, or was this a case of dream imitating life? Or life imitating dream? Or, life… well, dream…. What? She thought to herself, giving her head a little shake. She was unsure what to tell Tim. She didn't think he'd like to know that he'd been the kid that fell into the chocolate river. "Ummmmm….." she stalled hesitantly.

Tony gave a mocking laugh. "Psssshhhh, c'mon, McAtkins, _**you**_ know you were the fat kid that falls into the chocolate river and sucked up into the pipe!"

"Whaaat?" Tim asked, incredulous. "I was _**not**_!" He turned pleading eyes to Abby. "Was I, Abby?"

Tony laughed, tears in his eyes. "Oh, you _**so**_ were! Sucking up all that chocolate like a McHoover!"

Putting a reassuring hand on Tim's arm, Ziva said, "I am sure you were not this…chocolate sucking boy, Tim," she said confidently.

"Yeah, with a big, ol' chocolate mustache and beard!" Tony continued, ignoring Ziva.

"I was not," Tim ground out, petulantly.

And thus, the argument began. Again.

Abby stared at her friends, unsure how this had started, no idea how to end it. "This is too déjà vu weird, even for _**me**_," she said to herself. "I am _**so **_going home," she muttered, beginning to gather up her stuff. A sharp whistle pierced the air.

"'_**Ey!**_ You three don't get yourselves back upstairs, being an Oompa Loompa is the _**only **_employment you'll be able to get!"

"On it Boss!" "Coming, Boss!" "On our way, Gibbs!"

Gibbs smirked as the agents ran for the elevator and got on. As the door closed on them, he put an arm around Abby to walk her out. With a kiss to her cheek, he said quietly, "Grandpa Joe, Abbs? _**Really?**_"

_**PHOOF**_ **: **Shocked look on Abby's face. How did he know?

**THE END**

_**A/N - I hope you enjoyed my little foray into the world of the imagination as much as I did. And I still wish the Dazzle Bar/Cookie existed outside my own imagination! Chocolate and peanut butter - YUM! So, if you've read this, would you please review? Like it? Hate it? Better ideas? Let me know! Click that ol' Review link! Please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

"_**We are the music makers; and we are the dreamers of dreams." -Willy Wonka, 1971**_


End file.
